Damage and Repair part 2
by RelativelySain
Summary: Nell has returned to her normal life, but a bedtime story read aloud sends her world into chaos once again. There will be no rescue mission this time. WARNING: not all stories have happy endings...that would be boring M:language, violence, & sexual ref
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth

Notes: One year after Nell's trip to the Labyrinth, her life gets shaken up once again by the infamous Goblin King.

Chapter 1: A Distant King

Jareth sat on his window ledge as goblins ran about breaking things behind him. He twirled a thick leather bracelet, with a bright sun in between two moon emblems, around his wrist absentmindedly. His kingdom had grown much stronger, but the Moraine army was constantly attacking the outer wall now. "Jareth!" a goblin called as it ran up to him. "There's been a problem at the wall…" Jareth stopped twirling the bracelet and rose slowly from the ledge. Swiftly moving past the goblin towards the door, he told him sharply "Keep up if you can." Being the lord of the Labyrinth, he knew every secret, every corner, and every happening. He should have noticed there was trouble, though he was admittedly distracted lately. Thoughts of her just wouldn't leave him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scary Stories

Nell ran from the classroom, pushing open the doors and stepping out into the rain. She pulled her jacket up over her neck and ran towards her dorm. It really sucked not being able to bring her car up here. She'd be running through the rain and bad weather for the whole freshman year. Slipping a few times, she managed to make it back fairly early. As she dragged her bags out and locked her room, her phone rang. It was her dad calling from the car. About an hour later she was home hugging her brother Robert. For the rest of the day the family hung out at home and played catch-up. After dinner, she headed upstairs to put Robert to sleep. When he had nodded off, she headed off to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Staring at her ceiling, she smiled as the name Jareth popped up in the back of her mind. She laughed through her smiling teeth, thinking about it. How unreal it all seamed, at one point she had been convinced it was a dream and she had simply lost her silly bracelet, but inside she knew. She knew it was real because once you've been to the labyrinth you were changed forever.

Kicking up her feet, she swung herself forward and off the bed. She stumbled a bit, and then went across the room to dig through her closet. At the very bottom of her thickest chest, she pulled out a tiny red book. Nell ran a hand over the cover like it was made from the finest velvet instead of shabby old paper. Standing up, she took the book over to her bed and sat down on the edge. The stiff pages cracked open. She skimmed through the pages remembering the story and how it had been so very different from what she had expected. When she had gotten back she wrote her adventures down so she wouldn't forget them. Nell put the book down on the bed and went over to her computer. Once it loaded, she checked to make sure it was still there. She had never dared to print it out, but it was nice to know that it was there if she needed it. After reading through most of it she yawned and turned off the computer. After a long shower that steamed up the entire bathroom she went back to her bed and threw the covers out of her way. After crawling in, she replaced the covers and snuggled up to her dreams.

The next day went by too fast for Nell's liking. She sat in her room thinking about going back to school the next day. Listening to her stepmom tell Robby a story, she peeked her head out of her door. Her face grew muddled as familiar words mumbled on. Curiosity pulled her out of her room and along the hallway. Only once she grew nearer to his room, she realized what story her stepmother was reading. "NO!" She shouted running into the room. Her stepmother just looked at her with a laugh. "Look, Robby, your big Sis doesn't want me to wish you away." Nell stood dumbstruck as she chuckled. "I wish the Goblins would come take you away right now!" She laughed some more and said, "See Nell, nothing bad happened. No scary Goblin nightmares for anyone." She smiled warmly after the slight tease about the "nightmare" Nell had told them about a year ago; but Nell's heart had sunk into the pit of her stomach. Nell took the book quietly from her and said, "Silvia, I don't want anyone borrowing or reading this book, ok?" Her stepmother looked confused but replied, "All right, I'm sorry Nell, it was on your floor, I just assumed it was ok." Nell walked out of the room without another sound. "It's alright Robert, you won't have any bad dreams, will you?" crooned Silvia lovingly. Footsteps seemed heavier as Nell made her way back to her room. Once she had put the book back at the bottom of the trunk and closed it with a thud, Nell sat on her knees in front of it for a while. A cold wind crossed her cheek and she turned to look over her shoulder. Getting up quickly, she turned to face the empty window. No one was there… no Goblins, no Gobblers, no Trynris, and no…

"I guess the window just blew open on its own."

Even as she said the words, she knew they weren't true. She closed the window slowly and looked around outside just incase a white owl was nearby. _He couldn't come back for Robby, right? That was part of the deal. _She didn't sleep well that night and the next day, she was torn about leaving Robby alone. She gave him a big hug before her father drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blondes have more fun

As soon as she got in the door, her body hit the bed with pure exhaustion. Nell tried to take a nap, but her heart wouldn't calm down long enough to sleep. By Monday, she had calmed down a bit. There had been no phone calls about Robby. There had even been a moment when she thought he would come for her; Silvia had been looking at her when she said it. No one had shown up in her dorm window though. _Maybe they weren't coming at all. Maybe they never even existed. Maybe they were just a nightmare like Silvia says. _Getting back into the normal flow of campus life didn't take long. Nell even made it through her first couple of classes without going completely brain numb. With the lunch she had gotten from the dining hall, Nell set up a picnic in the grass at the Quad. It was sitting there eating, when she thought she saw _him _walking on the other side of the quad. She shook her head and looked again, _No it couldn't be him. So the guy had long blonde hair, half the guys on campus were like that. Besides his clothing was way to normal. It's just some random blonde dude… _she thought taking another bite out of her sandwich. As soon as she turned her face down to start eating again, the man looked over at her with a grin and kept walking.

Nell grabbed a notebook from a pile of schoolwork and sketchbooks under her desk and threw it in her book bag. The day was almost over. It was the last class of the day, unfortunately, that class was a night class with a long ass walk. On average, she got back to the dorm at 10:00 pm. She lifted up her laptop's screen and pulled up her email. She scrolled down to check if the class had been cancelled (a girl could hope couldn't she). Surprisingly, there was an email for her class. Not so surprisingly, the class wasn't cancelled. Her teacher had apparently decided to take a leave of absence for personal reasons. A temporary replacement had been hired and class would continue like normal. _Well that's weird, _she thought just before she caught sight of the time, "Crap, I better get goin!" She said running out the door.

Breathless, but on time, she arrived to the class. "Off campus classes freakin ROCK!" She said sarcastically while falling into her chair. Half the class was there, but it seemed the new teacher was running late. Her friend Kate leaned over and started whispering to Nell, "So did you hear about the new teacher? He's supposed to be really young, AND a real hottie." She nudged Nell who just chuckled and said, "Kate, you are not allowed to date….or hit on our teacher!" They both laughed and moved on to other gossip as a blonde young man walked in closing the door. The class continued to chatter until the young man sat down behind the teacher's desk. Everyone quieted down, and fresh whispers about the teacher started up. It was only then that Nell looked up to see what all the commotion was; he was still _just_ a teacher after all. What were they all going on about? Nell could have sworn her jaw hit the floor of some house in China! "Are you all right?" Kate asked her now pale-faced friend. Before she could even stop herself she shouted out EXTREMELY loud "YOU!!" The classroom went silent and turned their attention to Nell. She realized she had also stood up to say it and slowly sat back down. "Sorry…" she said to everybody and to nobody at the same time. Her mind was in total chaos. He didn't look exactly the same, but it was him alright. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail and put on jeans with one of his more plain white "puffy pirate" shirts. She also noticed his sleeves were party rolled up revealing a leather bracelet on one wrist. He took role, taking care to pronounciate her name in particular. She'd never know what was actually taught that day, seeing as she spent the entire period glaring at those blue-grey eyes.

After class she told her friend she'd catch up later. Which got her a worried look because a girl walking home alone that late was just asking for trouble. Once the class had filed out, he calmly collected everything into his backpack while she just sat at her desk glaring. After taking, what Nell considered a purposefully long time; he walked to the front of his desk and lifted himself smoothly. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs over the edge of the desk. He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him and his content smile.

"I thought it was quite obvious that I am teaching a class, though _you_ might have missed that since you were so busy glaring at me." The comment received no change in her face.

"Did you come for me?"

He looked her up and down, to Nell's mortification, and then looked away.

"And what would I want with a brat like you?"

Nell's face went red, but she remained behind the desk.

"So you're not going to take me away?" She asked through gritted teeth.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. The corner of his mouth pulled up and then the other till a huge crooked grin spread across his face.

"Oh, I intend to take you Naella…" He let out a laugh that froze Nell straight through to her bones and said, "What is said is said…You belong to _me _now."

"Then why didn't the Goblins take me right away like they did for Robby?" She asked, trying to ignore the nauseas feeling she had gotten when he had said that.

"Hardly anything ever happens the same way twice _Nell_…" He said jumping down and suddenly appearing in front of her desk. He leaned over her dramatically.

"But if you prefer I take you away now, I can." He grinned and a different sensation went down her spine…what was it?

"No thanks!" She said in disgust as she grabbed her bag and got up.

He followed her to the door…and out of the door…and through the parking lot.

"What the hell?! Why are you following me?"

He smiled and said, " Well I couldn't let you walk home alone now could I? Creepy people come out after dark."

"Tell me about it…" Nell mumbled rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unruly Possessions

Weeks of frustration passed and Nell found that Jareth was going to be more trouble than she thought. Nell held up her paper covered in red scratches and scribbles and scanned the thing fiercely.

"He's failing me on purpose! What an ass whole!" Nell complained as Kate bit into her turkey sandwich.

"You gunna eat this?" Kate asked pointing at Nell's pudding cup.

"Kate would you stay on topic."

"What do you expect Nell? You kinda are a jerk to him in class…"

"Kate!"

"Sorry, but it's true. What do you have against him anyway? I mean, LOOK at him." She said dreamily.

"I am not a 'jerk' to him, I just question his qualifications for this job. But look, however I feel about him has nothing to do with him grading my work harder than anyone else's!"

"Now, Naella, you wouldn't have a grading complaint would you?" a sinacle voice said from above Nell's head.

"Uhhggg!" she said looking up into Jareth's face.

"Because you haven't stayed after class to talk to me about it…" he continued.

"Kate will you excuse me please." Nell said, getting up (only to have him follow).

"I don't think I invited you!" She said turning to him.

He stopped and she walked away. She threw away her food as quickly as possible but he was still waiting for her when she got outside.

"I saved your world, what more do you want with me?!" She hissed at him.

"You know, your life would be much easier if you stopped trying to fight things."

He took hold of a lock of Nell's hair and they stood still.

"Follow me, fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He said kissing the lock.

She grabbed her hair out of his hands blushing. People had started whispering about the young couple, some even started gossiping about how he was a teacher and she was his student.

"Go home Jareth!" She said over the whispers. He pouted for a moment then pulled her by the wrist to follow him.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!"

She struggled, but he just tightened his grip and dragged her along. As soon as they were out of sight, he replied, "I'm growing weary of playing this game Naella."

"Game?" Nell breathed in disbelief. He glared at her.

" You belong to me, so you had better start acting like it."

Nell pulled out of his grip and stared at him in awe.

"And If I don't?!"

He smiled and replied, "Don't test my patience Nell…"

"I do NOT _belong_ to you!" She shouted back.

"Yes you do," he said lightly while tapping the end of her nose quickly. "I control you, I own you, and you are mine." He smiled, smugly looking back on the times he had prayed for a chance to see her again… to see her and finally knock that stubborn streak out of her. She glared at him as he smiled. "You should be getting back before you miss your next class Naella."

"You smug little…"

He motioned towards his wristwatch and she glared at him one last time before running off. She was going to be late now. He stood and watched her go.

The next day, as Nell's night class begun, she made sure to sit near Johnny. She was determined to strike out against Jareth, and Johnny was a pretty nice boy who she knew liked her. Nell belonged to no one and she was going to prove it. Through the whole class, Johnny and Nell talked away, and even set up a date for tomorrow. Jareth, meanwhile, was in an extremely irritated mood the whole class. Though he had called them out several times, Nell and Johnny continued to "disrupt the class with their immature hormones" as he put it. Every answer a student gave seemed obnoxiously inept to him as well, and at one point in class, he broke his metal pointer in half. Nell was going to try to leave before everyone else, but a few minutes before class ended Jareth called out,

"Naella, I need you to stay after class today."

He waited for the students to file out of the building before turning towards her, eyes blazing with jealousy. She stood there trying to avoid his glare, which was hard since he was standing right in front of her.

"Did you have fun flirting like a whore today?" She gawked at him in shock. He hadn't used such vulgar words before; he always seemed to high and mighty to curse.

"It's time to go Naella"

"What!? NO!"

He grabbed her arm hard

" Don't defy me Naella. You are no match for me."

Before she knew it she was already back at the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Noo!" Nell shouted as she sunk to her knees. She turned to Jareth, and shouted, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone you asshole!!!" The next second, Nell saw a black flash and felt something blow by her ear as she fell backward. She turned to her side to see Jareth's riding crop jabbed into the ground by her head and she looked up to see him above her holding the other end. "First off," he started in a menacing voice, "you will have to work on that language of yours. I will not have my Queen cussing like a peasant!" She didn't dare to speak; he was so different than last time. He even seemed more violent. He leaned in closer overtop of her placing his wait on the stiff whip, "Secondly, if you ever betray me with another man, you will be severely punished. I will warn you once and only once that I am very jealous of my possessions." She stared up at him afraid to move a muscle. He frowned and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and continued, " and thirdly, you _will_ learn to respect and obey me!" He released her and she looked down at the ground.

They entered the Labyrinth gates and turned right. As they walked along Jareth tried to start a conversation as coolly as if he were back in the classroom, but Nell just stared at the ground and walked in silence.

"Why are we walking?" Nell asked finally. "Couldn't you just teleport us or something? I mean, I gave you your power back didn't I?"

Jareth frowned again, "I _could_ but I thought we could talk a little on the way."

"How's that workin' for ya?" Nell asked sarcastically

He glared at her, "Fine, since you don't want to talk, you can just go to your room." Next thing Nell knew she was in a room by herself. She ran over to the thick wooden door and found it locked like she had expected. Hurrying over to the window, she peered down. Her stomach spun as the vertigo hit her. Nell was several stories up, looking down on Goblin City and the Labyrinth beyond. She stepped back uneasily and looked around. It was a simple stone room like all the others in the castle, if not a bit cleaner. There was a bed, a table, a chair, and a dresser. She rolled her eyes as her shoulders sagged. _Great…_ She sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. _What had she gotten into this time?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bubbles in the Glass

The Goblin King paced around the throne room kicking a few Goblins out of his way. _The stupid girl was just as stubborn as before. How would he put her to use in the Labyrinth without driving himself insane? _He glanced up to the tower where he had placed her. _And why had her childish flirting bothered him so much. It's not like he cared about her the way he had Sarah… _He frowned;_ no he could never feel that way about anyone again. I was going to play with her a little more in her world, but now that she's here, I suppose I'll have to find some amusing task for the girl. _The goblins watched their king work out his annoyance as his toy refused to amuse him the way he wished. These two stubborn girls the goblins had brought along to their king were turning out to be nuisances indeed.

When Nell woke up the sun was shining in a patch near her feet. Stretching out, she unfurled from the small ball she had formed at the end of the bed. Pouting, she rubbed her eyes trying to understand her surroundings. She yawned, extending her arms out behind her head until her joints cracked. Nell sighed and relaxed. "Now what?" As if in reply, something told her to look in the dresser. She did and realized her clothing from home was all there. "But how?!" She started, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She shook her head with her eyes narrowed, "Jareth…" Looking up behind her out the window, she wondered how she had fallen asleep in that constant bright sunlight of the Labyrinth?

"…Do they even have showers here I wander? …Do goblins bathe?"

Back in the throne room Jareth glared at the orb. _How preposterous, did she think he never showered? Honestly it was like the girl did everything she could to insult him._

After happily finding her door unlocked, Nell found a bathroom not to far off. It was rather luxurious as well.The fixtures were intricately molded gold, the white marble bathtub was big enough for four people, and there was a huge counter in front of a wall-sized mirror. She stood in awe for a moment before happily starting a bath. To her surprise, she also found her bathroom supplies in there including her bubble bath. Swiftly removing the towel, she sunk beneath the steaming bubbles. Nell closed her eyes and sighed, finally finding a moment of comfort in this crazy place.

Jareth had sent the Goblins away, leaving him alone to think in the throne room. Looking into the crystal again, the girl had started taking a bath. He found himself thankful that the Goblins had picked up her bubble bath…He should really stop…now. He remained fixed on the girl as she drifted to some happier place in the tub. Her face looked so peaceful, like that one night…before she had woken from the nightmare. Jareth wondered if even now, the dream would come and interrupt her only time of peace. How much he had wanted to ask her then…

_What had she dreamed of that had scared her so badly?_

After Nell was all clean and finished soaking, she began to rise out of the bubbles. A Goblin ran into the Throne room and Jareth almost dropped the crystal as it went completely blank. He raised his head slowly, "WHAT do you want?" The words crooned out carrying hidden threats. This had better be important. The Goblin bowed as his armor clumsily clanked.

"Get _on _with it already…" Jareth said rubbing his forehead.

"Your highness…well uhm…" Jareth threw a look at him to persuade him to hurry up. "That is, the eastern wall has...has fallen…" He cringed back reproachful of an angry blow. Jareth almost did give the goblin a good swing, before he remembered he had a _human_ locked away in his tower. He smiled wickedly as his cleverness, just hoping she was still young enough. The older humans got, the less connected with magic they became.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Propositions of Magic

Nell had just finished getting dressed and was tying up her long hair messily, when the Goblin King popped in to check on her. She almost screamed when she saw his reflection in the mirror. Swinging around angrily, she shouted "Ever heard of _knocking_ Romio?! I could've been changing!" Jareth couldn't help letting one of his classic grins escape. Her face paled and she swung back around exclaiming, "You're disgusting!" Jareth appeared by her ear and breathed, "No my dear, I'm a man." She crossed her arms over the top of her shirt protectively and looked away. He smirked again.

"I didn't come here to undress you, I came to give you a job." Nell looked up at him in confusion.

"Job?" She asked shakily.

"Well you didn't expect to be staying in my home for free now did you?"

She blushed and he continued, having a pretty good idea what she was thinking.

"You will be helping the Labyrinth end this war by giving it…or in other words, me, more of your power."

"What? I already gave you that?" she said in confusion.

"No Naella, you forfeited some power, but you still didn't full out lose. In doing so you were able to keep your own natural magical abilities." She was so lost now.

"What magical abilities?"

He shrugged, "It's hard to tell, they only show up once you've learned how they work and they only work in the Labyrinth. I must warn you though," He said with a grin, "There is a slight risk of you turning into a Goblin. But that'll only happen if you really have lost your power and I accidently turn you into a Goblin instead of taking your power. "

"None of that makes any sense!"

"Since when does everything have to make sense?" He asked coyly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Magical Dud

"Ahhh!" Nell shouted as burning embers fell around her from another failed attempt.

"We've been trying out spells for hours! I can't do any of them!" She shouted angrily dodging another ember.

He shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, you just can't do any _well_. You've done enough to prove you still have power…I just don't think it'll be enough to help anything."

Jareth sat on top of a wall tapping his whip on one boot; he didn't have any more time to waste, a decision had to be made now. Frowning and closing his eyes, he said, "You may go back to the castle now." She stared up at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He looked down at her, looking even more condescending than normal.

"That's not your concern, go BACK Naella."

Nell felt herself moving towards the castle before she even thought of an answer.

"Stupid Goblin King!" she muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Strange Encounter Seen by One

The _night_ spell, which was cast over Goblin city to relieve the residents from the sunny disposition of the Labyrinth long enough to avoid grumpy riots, fell over the castle long before Jareth got back from the wall. The sun glowed white from behind the dark translucent blanket in the sky as the Goblin King passed wearily through the gates. The eastern wall was sealed again and all the Moraine soldiers had been rounded up and dealt with. He sagged down into his throne exhausted. He felt her enter the room and opened one eye suspiciously.

"What are you doing down here?"

She stared at him and quietly said, "I saw you return so I just…" She trailed off looking behind her at the door. He was too tired to try and figure out her nonsense right now.

"What is it you want?" His face was in his hands fighting off sleep. A light touch brushed back his hair and he looked up startled. Her face was solemn and twisted in worry. She kneeled down and put a cold hand underneath his sharp chin. A foreign feeling went through him and was gone before he could try to understand it.

"What happened today? And don't brush the question aside. It was something to do with the people of Moraine again….and there was fighting…"

She drifted off and scrunched up her brow trying to remember something. Just like in the Trynris lair, her eyes were unfocused and glazed with the white glow of the Labyrinth's sun. _Had she felt the pain of the injured?_ He took the hand under his chin into his to try and snap her out of her trance. She looked back at him, but her eyes remained the same. Frowning, he looked at his hands realizing how cold her hand really was. It felt like all the warmth had been sucked out of it and no matter how much warmth traveled from him to her, they never grew warmer. Jareth looked at her other hand and then down to notice she was barefoot on the freezing stone floor. Jareth stood up and picked her up before his cloak had a chance to settle on the ground. She looked at him in confusion, but didn't say anything. Bringing Nell to her bed, he laid her down gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Strange Encounter Seen by the Other

Naella could sense it even from the tower as the Goblins and the army of Moraine fought over near the wall to the east. When she had seen Jareth enter the Goblin City some strange longing had drawn her down to him in her heart. As she entered the throne room, it hit her. A wave of exhaustion and sorrow engulfed her making it hard to breath. He was sitting across the room and it seemed to revolve around him, thick enough where if you touched it your hand would grow damp. He managed to lift one eyelid under the weight and called out wearily, "What are you doing down here?"

"I saw you return so I just…" she trailed off not really knowing the reason she had come down to meet him. She looked back out the door thinking maybe she should leave, but then he spoke again.

"What is it you want?"

Turning back, she saw him with his head in his hands and she frowned. Nell walked over to him as quietly as possible and reached out her hand needing to touch him. She paused right before the top of his head as her hand felt like she had stuck it in an arctic iceberg. Nell's hand grew damp and clammy in the dense trail around him, but she pushed forward through it and stroked the top of his head. As he lifted his face from his hands she scooped up his chin and kneeled down so she would have his full attention.

"What happened today?..."

She wasn't really fully aware of what she was saying, as she seemed to forget it as soon as it was said. At the end she couldn't even remember what had happened to get her so upset and what it was she was supposed to be asking. She felt like it was something important. Shock made her look down as she realized something had moved her hand. Jareth was looking at her now, but why? To even more of her surprise, Jareth swept her into his arms and teleported her back to her room.

Naella fell asleep fairly quickly on the bed and Jareth stared down at her with his head cocked to one side. For some reason, his weariness was gone now. He looked down and wondered if it had anything to do with her. A crystal orb appeared and he rolled it over his hand enticingly. He then passed it over the girl as an elegant nightgown appeared on her body. Carefully pulling the covers up, Jareth stole one more glance back over his shoulder before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Relax

The next day, Naella seemed to have forgotten about the whole night. When she had come down to the dining room, Jareth was already lounging in his seat at the head of the table. Goblins were everywhere, reaching over the table, running around, and even swinging above on chandeliers. Naella looked around dismally at the chaos and mess. There was one empty chair, despite the fact that there were at least twice as many Goblins as chairs. She frowned and scrunched up her nose as Jareth motioned toward the chair with his hand. He smiled as she sat down in the chair on his left.

"Morning, did you rest well?"

Jareth looked so strangely still in all the breakfast commotion.

"Sure" she said, her throat still a bit closed off from sleep. She looked towards the table and realized she probably wouldn't be able to get at any of the food while the Goblins were fighting over it. Jareth smiled; her constant pout this morning seemed so…so…He gave up on the word and tapped her shoulder. She turned unhappily and he pushed her now full plate towards her. The gesture had not won a smile. Nell simply picked up her fork and began to eat. After pecking at half of the things on her plate, she got up to leave. As she went to pick up her plate, Jareth stopped her.

"Just leave it, someone will get it."

He rose and led her out of the noisy room. As the clatter of utensils and laughter died down, Nell lazily looked around yawning.

"Not a morning person?" He asked her with a grin. She merely shook her head and kept walking.

Jareth took Nell out to the Labyrinth again for more practice. Day after day they went out there whenever Jareth had the time, and day after day she failed miserably. Eventually Jareth gave up hopes on her helping in the war.

Given no specific purpose other than house chores, Nell spent all of her time following Jareth around. As the days went by, she started to get a hang for the Labyrinth. She wondered if there was a way to get back to her world if she managed to escape.

After following Jareth through his rounds of royal obligations and watching him in his war efforts, Nell began to realize he really was doing the best he could to lead his kingdom. Perhaps, she shouldn't have been so hard on him. Jareth was reluctant of the position; to be stuck with so much responsibility, but he never stopped trying his hardest. If she paid close attention she could even swear he was sweet, on occasion.

Out on one of their walks through the Labyrinth, Nell was tagging behind like normal. Jareth rarely talked much on these strolls, so she normally studied the area. Having explored this part of the Labyrinth before, Nell found no interest in the place. Instead, her eyes followed the Goblin King's majestic cape. Her eyes traced over his broad shoulders and up his elaborate white collar. His blonde hair fell down delicately.

_Such an oddly attractive hairstyle…I wonder if it's inspiration came from the Goblin's naturally untamed hair. WAIT, what am I doing? _

Nell blushed turning her gaze to the ground in front of her. Why was she studying him so closely? She looked back up timidly, thankful to find he hadn't noticed. _Everyday now, Nell had been spending with the Goblin King _…she tilted her head_…had he changed somehow? …No, he hadn't changed…_she was just starting to see him more clearly. She still thought he was a selfish, stubborn, possessive, child who threw a tantrum anytime he didn't get his way; but… there was something else there too. Staring at his back intently, she tried to figure out what it was that was different. Was it that he seemed…more _human_ somehow? She jerked back a bit as he turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing back there Nell?" She shivered slightly and hoped he didn't notice.

"N..nothing. I was just…uhm…looking around." He smiled knowingly and turned his head slightly.

"Really?" Nell's heart beat uncomfortably. Had he known somehow she was staring at him the entire time?

"Yes." Nell said stubbornly. He turned back around and Nell thought she heard him chuckle.

"Come up here Nell, I can't talk to you if you're behind me." When she was level with him, he turned his head to look at her again.

"Was my back entertaining?" She blushed and turned away. He frowned, thinking she was ignoring him. "Do you know where we are headed today?" He asked mysteriously.

"No," she mumbled still not facing him. Nell waited, but he didn't continue. "Well, where are we going?" She blurted out turning around, annoyed at his games. Grinning again; he was so childish. _Why does he always need to toy with me?_

"It's a secret."

She shot him an "are you serious" face and rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, whatever."

Jareth grinned and directed her to turn left (as she was on the left and therefore in his way). They came to an archway covered in sheets of leaves and branches and Jareth brushed them aside to reveal a spring. Stepping closer, Nell was relieved that the bottom was visible; it was obviously not a Goblin hotspot.

"Do you like it?" he asked in that same mysterious tune.

She looked up at him untrustingly and replied, "It's beautiful."

"It's a new addition to the Labyrinth. Care to try it out?" Nell's body jolted back an inch involuntarily and she glared at him. "There's no hidden meaning or motives, I just wanted to go for a swim and relax for a change. Is that so horrible?"

Her eyes flicked down and back up to him. "Sorry…I just…"

"Yes, I know what you thought," he said grinning. "Not a very trusting girl, are you?"

As he finished talking, he pulled off his frilly white shirt. Nell took a silent but sharp breath at the sight of the thin chiseled chest. Her face grew warm and she reminded herself to turn away. As he put the shirt down on a branch, she interjected,

"I didn't bring a swimming suit."

He smiled, "That's alright, neither did I."

Her head jerked upwards just in time to see the Goblin King kick off his trousers and dive into the water in nothing more than his underwear. When his head popped back out of the surface, he smiled up at her. She glared at him in return.

"Not a chance!"

"Oh, come on now. What's the difference between your undergarments and a swim suit really?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and he sighed. "Would you prefer my _assistance_?"

Nell frowned, not doubting he would_ love_ to assist her. Looking away, she timidly gripped the bottom of her shirt. Then in one swift motion, like tearing off a bandage, she tore the shirt off and placed it on another branch. Jareth's smile dropped for a second and his body tightened as he caught sight of her delicate black bra. He smirked as she turned and glared at him indignantly. She looked down at her jean shorts, eyebrows scrunched in thought. Looking up again, she decided to leave them. Jareth watched her dive into the spring and swim over to him. With her trademark pout, she asked, "Happy now?"

Smiling, he replied, "Delighted." He then lay back and started to swim away from her. She stayed put for a while watching him just swim around the spring. After a minute or so, she submerged herself. When she came out, she tossed her hair back and smoothed it along with her hands. Deciding to ignore Jareth and enjoy the nice water, Nell turned towards the waterfall at the end and swam.

Jareth glanced over and watched her progress. Smiling devilishly, he crouched down in the water like a hunting crocodile. He submerged to where he wouldn't leave a trail on the surface and took a few strong strokes. It didn't take long for him to intersect her. Nearly swimming into his bare chest, Nell pulled herself to the surface in shock. Coughing when she broke through, Jareth snuck his arms behind her and pulled her close. She began to freak out and push him away. He held her firmly.

"Calm yourself Naella! We're still in the water, thrashing about like that could drown us both."

Breathing heavily, Nell stopped moving around; but she continued to push away from his chest. He was surprised that in place of a glare, her eyes were wavering with fear.

"Let go," Nell said flatly.

In a nicer tone now, Jareth replied, "Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you, startle maybe…come on," he said bouncing her out of the water for a second, breaking her arm lock and having her rest on him. " There, isn't that much better?" Nell clenched her eyes shut, her heart pounding against her breast. She was tired from all that struggling and keeping afloat after her long swim. He sighed and lay back in the water, pulling her over with him. She panicked a bit grabbing onto his torso when he placed her arms there. He calmed her down and told her to hold on.

"Remember to float for yourself, I'm not a boat." He said sternly. She did as he told her and he pulled her to shore. She was surprised he was so strong a swimmer for all of this. She let go as soon as her back lay solidly against the shore. She lay back limp trying to breath around the stitch that had formed in her side. Her eyes were closed, forgetting Jareth completely in her discomfort. Jareth leaned back on his hand as he sat and watched Nell. After she was able to breath normally again, she continued to lay there with her eyes shut. Her breathing shifted to where her chest rose only slightly and small slumber noises emitted from her. He watched her sleep on the beach there for a while, not paying any mind to the time passing. She wrinkled her nose a bit as he lifted her hair out of her face. Waiting for her to finish, as she lifted a hand and scratched at her bridge, he continued to stroke her hair back.

When Nell awoke, she found that the warm fleshy pillow she had been sleeping on was Jareth's naked chest. Looking up his neck to the underside of his chin, she saw the mighty Goblin King had fallen asleep on the shore. She wasn't sure if she should sit up; it might wake him up and he had let her sleep after all. Relaxing her neck, she stared at his chest again. She laid there for a while observing the feeling of his chest's slow rising and falling. His heartbeat comforted her and his warmth tempted her to fall back asleep. Frowning at the thought of wanting to sleep on the Goblin King, she started to raise herself off of him. A hand startled her, pushing on her shoulder and stopping her. She looked over and saw Jareth's eyes were still closed though his hand was pushing her back down.

"Lay back down." He muttered sleepily. She began to complain but stopped herself realizing it would be pointless to argue with him about anything. He always got his way, no matter what, so she just laid her head back on his chest. Hard as she tried to fight it, she fell asleep again under the warm sun, on Jareth's chest, in the sand.

Nell woke up again as she felt Jareth's chest slipping from underneath her. As Jareth sat up, Nell followed suit, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jareth smiled and watched her. Nell frowned, wondering what he was smiling at.

" You might want to put this on before we head back." He said picking up a shirt and holding it out to her. Nell's face flushed royal red and she quickly crossed her arms in front of her. Face turned away, she grabbed the shirt as he leaned over to hand it to her. She tossed the shirt over her head and pulled it down. She looked down in confusion as she felt the loose and foreign fabric. Her eyes widened, realizing he had given her _his_ shirt. She looked up, but went silent as she saw Jareth turned away pulling his trousers over his hips. She watched his back as he buckled them and shrugged his majestic cloak/jacket onto his shoulders. He turned around with a smile. Same old Goblin King…Nell was the one who looked mismatched.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked him quietly, newfound shyness taking over.

Jareth shrugged with a grin saying, "Who knows, things in the Labyrinth have a tendency of moving around by themselves."

Nell glared at him. "You can't expect me to go back like this?!"

"Why not? It suits you."

Nell blushed again and angrily replied. "People will think things if I show up in your shirt!"

"So what if they do, you are _my _possession are you not?"

"I AM NOT YOUR POSSESSION!" She cried out, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

Jareth's eyes lowered and the sides of his mouth turned down. Nell's heart jumped, but she held her ground. He advanced slowly towards her till he was looming over her threateningly.

"Everything in this Labyrinth belongs to _me_. You _are_ mine Naella and you _will_ learn to obey me."

Grabbing her chin, he forced her upwards into his kiss. She struggled, but he held her there enjoying himself. When he finally released her, she raised her hand to slap him. Jareth caught it, leaving her to do nothing but glare at him furiously. "I think it's time we returned Naella. You can remain here by yourself if you like, but _I_ have things to do."

Without another word he turned and walked back the way they had come. Nell clenched her fists and held back her tears as she glared after him. _How could anyone be so…aargh. The crude, self conceited, arrogant, JERK! More human my ass! What was I thinking? _Arms crossed and chin set in stone she stomped back down the trail with no intention of catching up with him. When she got back she would change and go burn his stupid shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Two Years Missing

Nell dropped the box on the already towering pile with a huff. She pushed against her back with both hands and let out a sigh. Looking around the room she thought to herself, _what a mess; but at least I'm done here. I pity to think who has to sort through it all._ She turned towards the exit and cleared herself a path. _What in the world do they need so much silver for if they just keep it all stuffed up in here?_ Rolling her eyes, she strolled off towards the throne room. He was sure to be finishing up his paper work, or rather his procrastinating of paper work, by now. A small smile graced her cheeks.

In the throne room, Jareth draped over his throne staring into space. A little ways off stood a desk piled high with stacks upon stacks of paper. A single sheet flew off one stack and fluttered towards the ground where others had wandered off to. Jareth was startled by the sound of a throat being cleared. When he glanced at the door, a crooked smile formed in response to the figure leaning on the frame with arms folded.

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than lazing around with your feet in the air?" Nell prodded light heartedly.

"I was just about to get to work when you arrived." He replied, looking like that was the last thing he was even thinking about doing. "But since you've already interrupted my concentration, why don't you join me? Then you can do the laying around with your feet in the air…" The implication in his voice was impossible to miss.

Nell shot him a dirty look, but he smiled on regardless.

"You are such a pervert, you know that?" She pushed his feet off the throne's arm and sat down staring forward. After a short pause, she asked, "Where do you disappear to all the time?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, but Nell's face was unreadable.

"I go to check up on someone." Inflating with pride, he added," Really he is so lucky to have someone like me around."

"He?" Nell asked turning to look at Jareth.

Jareth gave a huge smile, "My heir, Toby." He didn't notice Nell flinch. After all, he didn't think Nell knew a thing about the two humans who had come to the Labyrinth before her. Nell jumped up from the throne with a smile.

"Well I better get back to work, maybe if hell froze over, _you_ would do the same." Nell caught him make a sour face before she left. As soon as she turned the corner of the doorframe, the smile dropped.

Two years had been more than enough time to learn the story of the most forbidden topic in the entire Labyrinth, seeing as Goblins were horrible at keeping secrets. At first she had only heard bits and pieces, through gossip and overheard conversations, about the only girl to defeat the Labyrinth. It wasn't until she drilled Roon for details that she really got anywhere. The little Goblin was entirely devoted to her by now, and anything he felt he couldn't share she would trick out of him. So it had more than just shocked her to hear that the baby, _her_ brother, was Jareth's heir. Nell already knew he had been crushed when she left. Was this attachment to her younger brother a bad sign? That he was still attached to this girl, this…

"Sarah." She whispered determinately. It was an answer, a statement, a fact; not a question.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Questions too Hard to Answer

For the next few weeks Nell was very quiet, which was very odd for Nell. She didn't even make a remark when Jareth showed up in her room holding up a frilly Victorian style dress. She brushed past him flicking off her shoes like he wasn't even there. Jareth's huge staged smile dropped and he lowered the dress slowly. Usually she would have yelled at him, insulted him, or at least glared. Now, he would have seen this as an improvement on her attitude if she hadn't been acting so distant lately. In awe, he watched her pull out her pajamas. _That's it_! He thought angrily. Gripping her shoulders, he flung her around to face him.

"Alright, what's with you? Why have you been so out of it lately?"

She looked dully back up at him, "What are you going on about now?"

He pursed his lips stubbornly and crossed his arms. It was the careful gaze he gave her, the one that looked like it was analyzing her every move, that made her make the extra effort at her average banter. "Aww, was poor Jerry-poo upset that mean ol' Nelly ignored his gift. I'm sorry…" leaning over the bed and picking it up, she continued, "thank you for the hideous excuse for a creepy porcelain doll's 'way over the top' powder-puff dress." She tossed the dress back on the bed hoping her constructed face looked the same as it normally did when she teased or fought with Jareth (and that no resentment was in her voice).

" That was pathetic. …And the dress isn't hideous OR over the top. There's nothing wrong with a few ruffles and adornments here or there."

Nell glanced at the ruffled shirt on Jareth's chest and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course not…" At least she had distracted him.

"I won't be distracted that easily Nell."

_Shoot._

"What's wrong? You haven't been bothered by any of the fighting or…nightmares…have you?" he asked carefully.

She tightened and looked at him icily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A scene flashed across her mind briefly: A scene where a clammy shaking girl had woken up screaming from one of her, once common, nightmares; only to find someone had been watching her.

" Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Right, I can _see_ that." He said with a condescending gaze.

"Oh, just shut up!"

"Language!" he scolded, voice much more commanding.

"I can cuss as much as I FUCKING want to, thank you! If you have a problem with it, go play with your little boy…I bet he's already in bed waiting for you!"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and his muscles clenched.

"Again with that…" He trailed off as his words morphed into a growl. Jareth paused and took a deep breath, "Couldn't you just _try_ to act civil? I don't accuse _you_ of anything like molesting children! Honestly, I take great care of you and all the thanks I get…"

"You take GREAT CARE of me?! HA! Since when does kidnapping someone and forcing them to work for you count as 'taking care' of them?"

"Don't start on that again! The deal was made, YOU BELONG to me! I'll do what ever I damn please with you!" he growled back.

"I do NOT BELONG to you!" She picked up the dress and threw it at him. "And you can have your stupid dress back! Stop dressing me up and stop ordering me around! I'm not here just for your entertainment! I'm not your DOLL!"

"Fine!" He shouted eyes blazing and hands wringing the dress. He turned around roughly and slammed the door behind him.

"…and after I came up there to try and cheer her up!" The Goblin King fumed. He continued to pace the floor of his bedroom. He flicked his palm out and glared at the crystal orb in it. Looks like Nell had just finished attacking the wooden door. She sat down stiffly on the end of her bed with her back straight and her chin set. Jareth glared at the familiar stubborn features. Then she did something he could never have expected. She crumpled over with her head in her hands while her back heaved up and down. She was crying! Jareth's eye's softened and his face slipped out of its tense stance. She had never cried after any of their other fights, not like this anyway. The orb disappeared as he decided to give her privacy. In the morning he checked the orb again, just briefly. She had fallen asleep arched over the vanity table in a chair. Her head rested on her folded arms.

Nell didn't come down for breakfast…or lunch…or dinner. The next day, Jareth went up to check on her only to find her room empty. He stormed through out the castle questioning all the household Goblins. She had apparently gotten her food directly from the kitchen the day before. No one knew where she had wandered off to though.

A crystal orb appeared urgently in Jareth's hand as he stalked down a corridor. She was still just sitting there blankly. He clenched the orb tighter as he stewed on the anger that was slowly building. The damage caused to the room he was in when he had first conjured the crystal orb was quite an interesting sight. After he had spent all that time worrying and wasted almost half a day looking for her, she was just sitting calmly on the edge of a stupid rock. What had really tipped him over the edge was when he caught sight of the mist and trees in the background. Jareth quickly pulled open a door and exited into an eerie forest. He paused and started walking again, only much quieter now. She wasn't too far from the door, which was luckily out of the actual hunting range. He stepped carefully up behind her, his anger adding extra effort on keeping his feet quiet.

"Having fun?" he asked in a chilling whisper.

Nell jumped slightly and turned around. Frowning, she turned away again without another word. Ignoring him again?! He lowered his gaze and spun her shoulders around so she faced him. A sharp pain struck his chest as he stared into the partially glazed eyes with tears dripping down. He gathered her into his arms quickly and swept towards the door. When it had shut behind him, he finally put the struggling girl down. She stood stiffly facing away.

"Naella?" He started timidly.

She didn't make any physical sign that she had heard him or was going to move; but before Jareth had a chance to speak again, she spoke still turned away.

"Why did you really bring me here?"

"…because you were wished…"

"NO! You had no obligation to take me. You took me here because you wanted to…and don't try to say it was to help the fighting because it's quite obvious that was an afterthought. So why did you want me here?"

Jareth stared carefully at Nell's back.

"Why does it matter, you're here now."

"Answer the question."

Sighing, he walked towards her. "What are you getting at Nell? What do you want me to say?"

She spun around sharply her watering eyes glaring. "I want to know why I'm here! Am I just some stupid toy?! Something to amuse you for a while? Or maybe I'm a stand in! Just something to keep you busy, keep you from missing the thing you really want!"

Jareth was taken back in shock. "What?"

"I'm here because _she's _not! Because _she_ rejected you! And because you still love _her_!"

His eyes widened and the mighty Goblin King was struck speechless. Nell turned and ran down the corridor, as Jareth stood there frozen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Facing the Unspoken

The next day, Nell fiddled in front of her mirror. She felt trapped and restless, but leaving wouldn't help. She might run into him.

"How did you find out?" a quiet voice asked behind her. She turned around to face the now solemn Goblin King.

"I have ears and Goblins have mouths." She said flatly. All she could do was watch him carefully.

Seeing Jareth lost for what to say, she spoke again.

"You did love her." it came out too flat to be a question like she intended.

He nodded. "Yes."

"She hurt you badly, and you still haven't recovered?" Nell fought the hope out of her voice.

"Correct."

Her heart pulled painfully at that.

"But I didn't bring you here to take her place…" She looked up at him cautiously. "I wanted you here…well" He looked up at the ceiling, "…I brought you here…because you were so annoying and stubborn that I wanted to teach you a lesson."

Nell's shock took precedence over any hurt that may have come from that.

Holding up a hand, he continued. "But, I suppose I _wanted_ you here…because…you were all I could think about since you left…" He paused to see how Nell would react. She didn't look angry, just curious. He walked up to her and slowly took her shoulders. Her face showed a mixture of pain and indecision. "I didn't bring you here just to distract or entertain me. I wanted you here with me…period." Nell's eyes grew watery and she shook her head back in forth.

"I don't understand."

Jareth pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and whispered into her ear, "You are mine now, Naella…and mine alone. I thought I made it clear what kind of relationship I expected. _You_ will be my Queen, no one else. All you have to do is love and obey me and I will be yours." He pulled away from her and stared into her face. "Will you?"

Nell's mind raced as she fought between her heart's answer and her head's. She clenched her eyes shut in defeat and nodded when she opened them. Jareth smiled and leaned forward kissing her. Nell's surprise only lasted a second. She almost pushed him off, but instead she found her body responding of it's own free will. She just started to enjoy it when he pulled away. Her eyes protested the short kiss but Jareth put a finger on her mouth.

"That's enough for now. "

He walked to the door and called out one last thing. "Get some rest, you look exhausted." Nell sank onto the bed, still staring at the door. She hadn't fully registered what had just happened, but, as she gently traced her bottom lip, she smiled anyway. The previous night of crying and restless sleep quickly took effect and she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Happy Ending

Goblin city was filled with a lively hustle and bustle that had been absent for a long time. The whole city was in a buzz over Wedding preparations. What kind of wedding preparations, you ask; well the only kind that matter of course: Royal ones. There was finally laughter and joyful mischief again. In the castle, things were 13 times crazier. The Goblin King stood in front of a huge mirror as the royal tailor finished up final touches on his formfitting outfit. If anyone thought he had a lot of ruffles before, then this outfit would blow them away with it's decadence. He tossed an orb up and down as the tailor worked. Ducking another down swing of Jareth's elbow, the tailor glared up at him.

"Sire, if you could stay still please?"

The King merely laughed in response and caught the orb. Images swirled and then went black. Jareth frowned and the words "It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. Go peep on someone else for a while." appeared in orb. He chuckled.

"Well at least she figured out how to use _that_ spell. Though it is a bit annoying she went through the trouble to search through all those books, just to find a way to block my crystal from viewing her. Oh well I won't need it for much longer, I'll get to see and touch now." He said smiling devilishly.

The crowd whispered busily around the steps of the castle. On the top ledge of the stairs stood an odd little priest and, tapping his foot impatiently, the Goblin King himself.

"What's taking her so long? She better not be having second thoughts, there's no way I'm going to take being stood up on my wedding day." He hissed out impatiently.

He stopped as a hushed awe took the crowd. The Goblin King looked down the isle to find a beautiful figure in white floating up it. The dress was big and decadent while still graceful and elegant. She wore a veil and long train perched on top of a small crown on her head. As she neared the steps Jareth stared down at her in wonder. Smiling as she came to a stop beside him.

The priest nodded and Jareth slowly pulled back the veil. The service didn't take too long and they were soon at the "I do's."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jareth swept Nell into a kiss and the crowd cheered. The two broke apart smiling. Jareth turned to the crowd with a sweeping gesture and invited them into the castle for the after party. Halfway through said party, both bride and groom disappeared to a more private part of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Aftermath

Just as things settled down in the castle, hell broke out elsewhere. The enemy broke past the wall and was gaining ground. They were using a special weapon. A monster 30 feet tall the likes of none any Goblin had seen before. A lone goblin rode desperately towards the castle to inform the Goblin King.

Nell felt a pair of lips grace her cheek and a weak smile formed on her lips.

" Good morning my Queen," he purred into her ear. "Its time to get up…" Nell mumbled softly keeping her eyes shut. There was no way she was waking up this early, even for the Goblin King…her… husband. The thought tumbled around in her head merrily. Jareth took the new smile and her still closed lids as a challenge. He gave her a few light kisses, and then steadily the kisses grew heavier and fiercer. Nell couldn't help but lean into them. By the time he pulled away she was to heated to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes with a pout.

"Cheater."

"There are no rules in love and bed games." He said with a mischievous grin.

Nell's jaw stretched open in a yawn and she stretched her arms above and behind her head while her back arched forward. She took in a short breath as Jareth grabbed her back and pulled her forward. She fell on top of him as he lay back. He pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "How about some morning exercise?" He asked playfully. Nell leaned down only to be interrupted by a loud banging on the door. She looked over at the door as Jareth let out a sigh.

"Go away!" Jareth demanded.

"S…sorry sire…I would not interrupt you if it were not a matter of immediate emergency."

With another sigh Jareth continued, "I don't care. Leave or I'll wed you to the Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench."

The goblin cringed but spoke again," Sire the wall has been breached once again and they…they have a new weapon. They have a monster that towers above all and cuts through our troops like a knife through mud."

Jareth's face grew hard. "Must I do everything myself?" He kissed Nell on the cheek apologetically, "We'll continue this later." Nell rested her cheek on her hand as she laid watching Jareth shrug on his clothes. He gave her a lingering kiss before leaving.

_Well, now what am I going to do?_ Nell thought rolling her eyes. She decided to take a shower and check out what was going on. All cleaned up and dressed, she searched the castle for some chatty goblins to fill her in. She found such a group on the top of one of the towers. They were all staring down over the Labyrinth towards the fighting. Nell's mouth dropped open when she took a look. The monster could be clearly seen from here and it really did tower over everything, even the walls of the Labyrinth. Then she saw him; barely the size of a toy compared to the creature. The Goblin King faced off the beast; magic versus brawn. Nell's stomach fell, she didn't know how she knew…but she knew…he wasn't going to win this one.

"So, who you puttin' ur money on sweety?" a Goblin asked turning around only to shrug her shoulders at the now empty spot.

Nell ran down the flight of stairs, almost falling over herself in her rush. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do when, or if, she got there, but she had to get him out of there. Another door flew open and she headed down the corridor. She hoped her study of the Labyrinth would come in handy now. _If this was the correct passage then…_ Nell caught her breath as the floor gave way and she found herself in an oubliette. She smiled as the torches began to light. _Perfect._ The secret door wasn't too hard to find and she found herself climbing out of a hole halfway up a wall. Once down, she ran around a few corners and straight into a goblin. They both fell to the ground. She sat up in time to see the goblin get up and continue to run back the way Nell had come. Then she saw a bunch more goblins running her way. She quickly got up and then ran and weaved her way through them all. When she cleared the crowd, she saw Jareth fending off the monster alone. He was still losing ground though. She ran towards him and the battleground seemed to slow down. All the goblins fleeing or fighting the rest of Moraine's army moved in slow motion. The battleground turned silent even lacking the sound of wind.

Jareth fell as the monster pushed through his magical defense and raised its massive arm for the final blow. The arm came crashing down, but it never hit its target. Jareth stared in shock at the sight before him. The creature's arm had come down full force onto an immense force of magic…one surrounding the figure in front of Jareth. Magic swirled around her and she stood rooted to the ground with a snarl on her face and her eyes blazing white.

"Nell?" Jareth barely breathed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Unexpected

Before Jareth could even register what was going on, the creature went flying backwards and falling on its own wreckage. The rest went by in a blur. The creature seemed to be getting its tail whipped by an invisible foe. Every time it managed to get up some new blow would knock it down even harder. It managed to get to its feet again and lumber over towards Nell and Jareth. As soon as it reached its arm out, blood spewed down from above and a deep thud sounded not far off. The now headless creature swayed in the air a moment before its knees gave way and the thing thundered to the ground, scattering the goblins beneath it. As soon as they saw the creature fall the horrified Morainians retreated full force.

Still on the ground where he had fallen, the Goblin King stared slack jawed at the woman before him. She hadn't moved a muscle, but there was no doubt in his mind who had slain the beast. Then, as quickly as it all had appeared it all disappeared: the magic, the snarl, and the glazed white eyes. Her eyes rolled back and her body crumpled beneath her. By the time he reached her she was out cold. He patted her cheek, but he needn't have wasted his time.

She felt something grace her forehead and push back her hair. Fighting her heavy eyelids open, she found a man was sitting by her on the bed.

"About time you woke up," He said with a chuckle. "I know you love to sleep in, but three days is pushing it don't you think?"

All she could do was stare at him with a wrinkled brow. His smile faded and was replaced by a worried frown.

"Are you al…" He began.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked sitting up and leaning away from him.

Jareth felt like he swallowed a stone. He could feel it sink down to the pit of his stomach.

"I think a better question is do you know who you are?"

He watched as realization and then panic flooded her features. He took her shoulders reassuringly.

"Your name is Naella and I am Jareth. You are my wife."

She looked him up and down skeptically.

"I am?"

"Yes. I am the Goblin King and I rule over all within the Labyrinth's walls."

"Goblins?... Labyrinth?"

"Follow me," He said, leading her over to the window. She stared out at the huge maze spanning into the distance. As she looked down below her she noticed the busy medieval setting. Her mouth dropped open as she realized they weren't people in the crowded place, but strange looking creatures.

It had been two weeks since she had woken up and she was slowly getting acquainted with it all. To be honest, she had taken the existence of his world and all in it a lot easier when she had first arrived than she was now. Jareth sat in his throne tapping his fingers impatiently on the ivory arms. This was not what he had in mind for his first few weeks of marriage. _So much for a honeymoon_. Nell had been moved to her old room for the time being and shied away from his every touch. He let a frustrated burst of air escape his mouth before moving his mind to other matters. His brow furrowed as he recalled the battle. _Where had all that power come from? Had she secretly been holding back? No, it had appeared out of the blue. And why did she lose consciousness and her memory to boot? And then there was the matter of those eyes… _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Pushing to Far

More and more time passed in the labyrinth and Nell wasn't showing any signs of recovering her memories. Jareth grew more irritated every day as his attempts at wooing her failed miserably.

"I honestly just can't see how we could have been married…" Nell said casually over her shoulder. Jareth looked up from the floor where he held her ladder.

"I don't see how it's so hard to believe. Besides you could have ended up with far worse husbands than me. At least I am devastatingly attractive…"

Nell sighed and reached down for another document. He handed her one and she placed it neatly on the bookshelf.

"How can you think I would lie about something like this?"

"From what I've heard, you aren't above tricking people to get what you want."

"Oh this is just ridiculous." Jareth said running a hand through his hair. Nell climbed down the ladder and gathered more documents in her arms.

"You know, you aren't helping much. Why don't you just go 'supervise' someone else?"

Jareth took the rolls of paper from her arms and replaced them on the desk. She looked at him in annoyance while he leaned over her "turning on the charm." Searching for an opening to escape and continue her work, Nell sidestepped Jareth. This only resulted with him trapping her against the wall. Peeking under his majesty's arm Nell growled, "Look I really don't have time for this right now…you can try and seduce me after I've finished working, alright?" Jareth gritted his teeth and glared down at Nell. _She isn't even taking this seriously. _He was startled when Nell responded with a poorly suppressed laugh.

With a raised eyebrow, Jareth slowly hissed out, "Do you find something funny?"

"S..sorry…" She giggled out. "But that face…you remind me of a little five year old not getting your way."

His temple throbbed and he barely managed to control his volume as he replied, "You dare to compare the majestic and powerful Goblin King to a five year old!?" Nell full out laughed at that.

"HA! Are you kidding me? All that's missing is you putting your hands on your hips. You gunna stick out your chest next? Or maybe turn around and huff out?" She broke out in laughter again. "Or maybe go around pouting all day cuz I wouldn't play with you?" Jareth swooped down and she bit her lip to stop laughing and stared up into his glare. She had gone too far and she knew it.

"You would do well not to provoke me Naella." He growled out menacingly. "I don't _have_ to be nice about this situation of ours. You are my wife whether you accept it or not." He leaned down beside her neck and she tensed as she felt his warm breath on her skin. In nothing more than a whisper, he continued, "And I can have privilege to you whenever I feel." Nell felt her entire face burn red and she ducked under his arm. He turned and watched her run from the room. At the doorway, she spun back to face him. "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Like you could do anything to stop me." He said absently turning to pick up a paper on the desk. Nell watched wide-eyed as he read it, no longer acknowledging her presence. She ran from the room, hot tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

Ok, so I want comments! Until I get some feedback or encouragement I probably wont find the motivation to beat my writer's block. Sorry, but I'm a needy writer and them's-the-breaks lol.


End file.
